Convalescencia
by selenewinchester
Summary: Sam atraviesa su segunda desintoxicación, Dean se de cuenta de su situación ante el destino y se deprime. Angst!Dean and Sam Worried!Bobby Spoiler 5 temporada
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Todo de Kripke.**

**Advertencias: Spoilers h****asta My Bloody Valentine 5x14**

**Título**: Convalescencia  
**Serie**: Supernatural  
**Personajes**: Sam, Dean, Bobby, Castiel  
**Resumen**: Secuela del 5x14. Sam atraviesa su segunda desintoxicación, Dean se da cuenta de su situación y se deprime. Angst! Dean and Sam Worried!Bobby

**Convalescencia**

**By SeleneWinchester**

Introducción

Cuando Sam notó que su deseo de beber sangre demoníaca aumentaba a cada minuto, primero trató de esconder su deseo, luego comenzó a sentirse enfermo y luego cuando notó que no podría resistir mucho tiempo más, llamó a su hermano -como en los viejos tiempos- y le confesó sin rodeos lo que sucedía. Y a pesar de que ambos habían tratado por todos los medios de evitarlo, cuando Sam bebió el líquido que su cuerpo le pedía, usó la fuerza así obtenida para derrotar al Hambre, retrasando, al menos temporalmente, la marcha del Apocalipsis, pero luego se había dado cuenta que sólo no podría controlar ni derrotar su adicción, por lo que en una muestra de que la confianza con su hermano estaba plenamente restaurada, le había pedido ayuda con los momentos tan difíciles que se aproximaban, Sam sabía por propia experiencia que la desintoxicación iba a ser dura y mucho más larga que la primera vez, pero el amor hacia su hermano le hacían fuerte y le animaban a decir "no" a la sangre de demonio, aunque en su interior algo le gritaba que dijera que sí, que abandonara todo y se abandonara a los designios de su destino… pero esto implicaba arrastrar a su hermano en su caída y eso era lo que no iba a permitir, era lo último que iba a hacer aunque en ello se le fuera la vida.

Dean supo lo que tenía que hacer: como un niño asustado que corre a refugiarse en los brazos de su madre, él corría en el Impala a más de 120 km por hora hacia la casa de Bobby, el hombre que los había cuidado más que su propio padre, el hombre al que la vida no le había dado hijos pero que los amaba como tales. Castiel trataba de ayudar, pero no era esa la clase de ayuda que Dean necesitaba ahora con Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo I:

Cuando llegaron, Bobby pudo leer en sus rostros que las cosas esta vez se habían salido de control, no preguntó, sino que trató de colaborar, como siempre hacía. Sam lo miró con una mirada triste, en la que Bobby leyó todo lo que necesitaba para entender de qué se trataba. Dean estaba tan serio que su rostro parecía tallado en piedra, pero se notaba que respiraba por y para su hermano. Una vez dentro del cuarto seguro, Sam se recostó y le pidió a Dean que le colocara las esposas, tal vez para evitarle al hermano la tortura de tener que entrar cuando estuviera en plena crisis y tener que luchar con él y doblegarlo. Así todo sería más fácil, o al menos eso esperaba.

Dean, no te quedes cerca, vete, regresa cuando todo haya pasado, no puedes hacer nada por mí ahora.

¡Estás loco, Sammy! De aquí no me muevo, me oyes, chico? Tranquilo hermano, todo pasará y más pronto de lo que te imaginas.

Dean sentía que las palabras brotaban de su boca pero no era lo que él pensaba, pero no podía mostrarse débil ante su hermano en esas circunstancias, tenía que poner su cara de póker, así que dejaba que las palabras continuaran diciendo lo que él no pensaba en realidad.

Cuando se cerró la puerta del cuarto seguro, Dean sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba, por lo que se plantó firmemente contra la pared evitando que las piernas le flaquearan y comenzó a beber whisky, sintiendo cómo cada sorbo le quemaba la garganta pero no lograba hacer desaparecer el dolor y la desesperación que invadían su interior en ese momento, por el contrario con cada grito de Sam sentía que se ahogaba, el aire comenzaba a faltarle, por lo que optó por salir fuera. Allí lo vio Bobby, sufriendo por su hermano, por el peso que llevaba en sus espaldas, por el mundo que creía que no iba a poder salvar, por todo el dolor de una vida marcada por el destino desde antes de sus existencias. Nada se podía hacer para evitarles a los hermanos el difícil momento que estaban viviendo, de modo que Bobby sólo se quedó cerca sin ser visto y trató de entender la situación y esperar a que el mayor de los Winchester decidiera que era el momento de contarle todo.

La primera noche había transcurrido entre los gritos de Sam, gritos que herían el alma de Dean a cada instante, y los murmullos pidiendo ayuda de éste, ayuda celestial, pero...de quién? Para el amanecer Sam se había calmado, no porque ya estuviera desintoxicado sino porque el agotamiento lo había vencido y en ese momento dormía un sueño inquieto y plagado de pesadillas, pero al menos descansaba. Dean por su parte, luego de orar intensamente en el patio frío y solitario de la casa que ellos consideraban su segundo hogar, luego del Impala- había regresado adonde estaba Sam y finalmente cuando Castiel se había ido, lo habían vencido el frío, la angustia y el alcohol y se había quedado dormido en la puerta del cuarto seguro, y dormía un sueño sin pesadillas, pero pesado, casi de muerte. La vida les había jugado una mala pasada y estaban de vuelta donde todo había empezado: Sam luchaba otra vez con su adicción, él estaba destrozado, sin fuerzas, casi muerto por dentro, el Apocalipsis era inevitable...a estas alturas hubiera sido preferible que él hubiera permanecido en el infierno, así no tendría que haber visto a su hermano caer, no tendría que ayudarlo ahora a levantarse, justo ahora cuando el frío de la muerte lo invadía por dentro, podía sentirla en sus entrañas, quitándole las fuerzas. Y debía reconocer que las palabras del Jinete le habían pegado donde más le dolía.

A la mañana siguiente, Dean se despertó con la resaca más grande de los últimos tiempos, corrió al baño a vaciar su estómago y cuando regresó a la puerta del cuarto donde estaba Sam, Bobby lo estaba esperando con un café.

- Creo que vas a necesitar beber esto, chico.

- Gracias Bobby. Creo que sí. Y Sam, has visto cómo está?

- Creo que duerme aún. Porqué no subes y tratas de desayunar? Luego te ocupas de tu hermano.

- No, Bobby. Voy a entrar ahora mismo a ver cómo está y trataré de hacerle compañía.

- Dean, tu no estás exactamente bien en este momento, porqué no tratas de descansar y yo me ocupo de Sam?

Bobby sabía ya la respuesta, pero consideró que era importante tratar de hacer el intento y lograr que al menos uno de los hermanos estuviera bien y listo para lo que pudiera sobrevenir luego de lo que estaban viviendo.

Olvídalo Bobby. Mi hermano es cosa mía. Yo me ocupo de Sam

Y luego de eso, tomó la llave y entró en el cuarto seguro.

Por favor dejen reviews, sigo? Gracias


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2. Sam y Dean en el cuarto seguro

Sam yacía de espaldas y parecía dormir, al menos hacía unas horas que habían cesado sus gritos, después de tres noches de infierno. Primero habían sido gritos pidiendo la ayuda de su hermano, los cuales desgarraban el corazón del rubio. Luego fueron las alucinaciones y Dean y Bobby podían ver a Sam conversando con invisibles interlocutores, rechazando lo que éstos le decían, haciendo un esfuerzo por seguir del lado de su hermano, diciendo "no" aún en medio de su agonía. Hasta allí la desintoxicación había seguido un patrón por ellos conocido, ya que en el anterior proceso todo había ocurrido exactamente igual, pero al amanecer del cuarto día, la calma que invadía el cuarto seguro intranquilizaba sobremanera el espíritu de Dean. Éste creía –y con razón- que era muy pronto para considerar que "todo había pasado" como le había dicho Castiel en una breve visita.

Dean ingresó al recinto y se acercó a su hermano que descansaba, por un instante vio tanta paz en su rostro que pensó que realmente todo había pasado y que pronto todo esto no sería más que otro mal recuerdo en sus vidas, aunque sin lugar a dudas las consecuencias los acompañarían durante mucho más tiempo y comenzaba a formarse en su ánimo la certidumbre de que ambos habrían de decir "si" a sus respectivos huéspedes, de que no podrían escapar a su destino de descendientes de Caín y Abel, por más duro que ambos se resistieran.

Al acercarse a Sam pudo notar que en realidad éste temblaba ligeramente lo que le hizo darse cuenta que estaban entrando en terreno desconocido dentro de la desintoxicación..

- Hey, Sam. Cómo estás?-

- N-no muy bien, D-dean. Tengo m-mucho f-frío.-

Dean lo cubrió inmediatamente con una manta y aprovechó para tocar su frente: estaba ardiendo de fiebre y su hermano entró en pánico, pero trató desesperadamente de poner su mejor "cara de pocquer".

- No te preocupes hermanito, en un rato estarás como nuevo. Voy a buscarte una medicina y regreso.-

- N-no, Dean, quédate, n-no me d-dejes s-solo, por favor.-

Al menos Sam había vuelto a ser Sam, parecía estar lúcido pese a la fiebre que invadía su organismo y eso llenaba de esperanzas al mayor de los Winchester.

- Está bien, Sam- le dijo Dean mientras buscaba una toalla húmeda y la colocaba sobre la frente de su hermano. Sólo quédate quieto y trata de descansar.

- E-está bien. D-dime, hermano, tú c-cómo e-estás? Te ves c-como una p-porquería.-

- Deja de preocuparte por mí y concéntrate en superar esto, ok, Sammy?-

En realidad Dean deseaba evitar cualquier charla relacionada con su estado de ánimo porque sentía que iba a estallar ante la menor mención de ello. Sentía que ya no tenía fuerzas para resistir y aunque había estado tratando de superar todo lo acontecido en los últimos días, esto era demasiado, aún para Dean Winchester o especialmente para el Dean Winchester que había regresado del infierno. El alcohol le había ayudado a apagar las sensaciones de dolor aunque no tanto como él esperaba, pero luego de cuatro días su cuerpo parecía rechazar ese anestésico, así que optó por levantar sus muros emocionales lo más rápido posible, considerando que ésta era la única defensa posible en este punto.

Sam había entrado en un estado de inconciencia y murmuraba palabras ininteligibles, así que Dean salió rápidamente del cuarto seguro y le pidió a Bobby que lo reemplazara unos momentos.

Necesitaba aire, otra vez, su mundo empezaba a desmoronarse otra vez, su Sammy no estaba mejorando aún, y no estaba seguro de que pudiera superar su adicción alguna vez. Por su cabeza se cruzaban miles de interrogantes y la angustia le atenazaba la garganta. ¿Cómo iban a poder enfrentar y vencer a Lucifer sin decir que sí ni a éste ni a Miguel? ¿Iba Sam a poder resistir a la tentación de ingerir sangre demoníaca? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Sería él capaz de apoyar a su hermano, de darle la fuerza que éste necesitaba cuando ni siquiera podía consigo mismo?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Bobby que requería su presencia, ya que Sammy además de la fiebre que padecía, había comenzado a temblar de manera incontenible.

Dean corrió desesperado para encontrarse con un cuadro desolador: Sam temblaba como una hoja y casi parecía a punto de sufrir convulsiones; el castaño se debatía entre la inconsciencia y la lucidez. La fiebre continuaba devorando su organismo y en el estado en que se hallaba era difícil suministrarle cualquier medicamento. El mayor apeló a todos los años de experiencia que había acumulado cuidando de su hermano pequeño y logró que éste se concentrara en su voz lo sufienciente como para darle las píldoras para la fiebre, que tragó con gran dificultad y luego, ya desesperado y sin saber qué hacer, se recostó junto a su hermano, lo abrazó como había hecho tantas veces cuando éste era un pequeño niño indefenso y lo sostuvo lo más fuerte que pudo contra su pecho hasta que finalmente los temblores fueron cediendo y el sueño invadió al más joven de los Winchester.

Bobby se alejó conmovido por la escena que acababa de presenciar e internamente preocupado por la mirada que acababa de percibir en Dean. La tristeza que habían reflejado esos ojos color esmeralda era tan abismal que podían asustar al más temerario, el vacío que había podido entrever Bobby le había permitido darse cuenta de que la vida del mayor dependía absolutamente de la del menor, en una simbiosis perfecta, imposible de romper.

Cómo iban esos dos pobres muchachos recomponer su existencia cuando todo parecía estar en su contra? Bobby tenía mucha confianza en sus muchachos pero esto parecía demasiado aún para ellos.

* * *

Prometo subir el próximo capítulo antes del domingo...Se viene más sufrimiento para nuestros chicos y ambos deberán demostrar que son capaces de salir adelante....

Gracias por leer y dejen reviews, me animan a seguir!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3.**

**Los hermanos sean unidos.**

Todo un día de temblores, fiebre que no cedía y vómitos habían dejado exhaustos a ambos hermanos, al menor porque era el que los había padecido en carne propia y al mayor porque cuando veía sufrir a su hermano pequeño era peor que si él mismo padeciera algún dolor.

Bobby entró en el cuarto seguro decidido, sabía lo que tenía que hacer:

- Dean, Dean!- tuvo que insistir mientras le sacudía un brazo para sacarlo de su letargo, porque estaba seguro de que el mayor no dormía, sólo estaba muy lejos, perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

- ¿Qué pasa, Bobby?- respondió el aludido con voz pastosa.

- Vete a la cama, come algo, date una ducha y luego duerme, lo necesitas urgentemente.-

- Lo siento, no me muevo de aquí. Mi hermano me necesita.-

- Mira, chico no vine aquí a discutir contigo, o te vas o te juro que te saco yo y no va a ser precisamente placentero. Anda! El cuarto ya está preparado. Pero primero come! Es una orden.- dijo Bobby.

Ante la mirada del viejo cazador, Dean optó por retirarse, aunque no era lo que deseaba hacer en ese momento. Antes de irse acarició delicadamente el cabello de Sammy que en ese momento dormía ya casi sin temblores. Una última mirada a ambos y luego desapareció rumbo a la cocina de Bobby pero lejos de pensar en comer, Dean sólo aprovechó que estaba solo para desmoronarse en el sofá de la sala. Su mundo se desmoronaba, el libre albedrío era una quimera y el tiempo apremiaba. No había más nada que hacer, salvo resignarse a su destino, el problema con esta opción era que implicaba ver a Sam convertido en receptáculo de Lucifer y eso aunque él estuviera muerto por dentro -como el Hambre le había dicho- no podía permitirlo, antes debería matar él mismo a su hermano, como se lo había prometido a su padre. Pero él no tenía fuerza suficiente para matar a su hermano, jamás la tendría y ahora, luego de todo este tiempo recordó las palabras de Gordon, cuando trataba de mostrarle cuán lejos de lo humano se iba a ir su hermano. En ese momento lo que había escuchado le había resultado absurdo, una verdadera locura, pero ahora veía que no era tal... ¿Qué hacer, pues? La angustia brotó en forma de silenciosas lágrimas que surcaron sus mejillas. Nadie había respondido a su pedido de ayuda y dudaba que alguna vez alguien lo hiciera...

Perdido en sus propios pensamientos, Dean se fue quedando dormido, cumpliendo al menos la última parte de la orden de Bobby.

Sam se despertó sobresaltado, por primera vez desde que había destruído al Hambre se sentía lúcido y podía darse cuenta de dónde estaba y porqué, lo que le extrañaba era no ver a Dean a su lado...pero al girar su cabeza descubrió a Bobby que dormitaba en su silla de ruedas y comprendió que el veterano cazador seguramente había ido allí a reemplazar a su hermano que estaría descansando luego de todo lo acontecido. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Sam no podía calcularlo, pero debían de haber sido al menos dos días.

- Bobby, Bobby, dónde está Dean?-

- Hey, chico, cómo estás? ¿Te sientes mejor?-

- Si, eso creo. Al menos no estoy desesperado por ingerir sangre de demonio, aunque me siento muy débil y mi cabeza me duele horrores.

- Bueno, es un precio pequeño después de todo lo que has pasado, hombre. Tu hermano está descansando arriba, o al menos eso espero que esté haciendo, y si te sientes en condiciones, puedes ir tu también allí. Es hora de que te reintegres al mundo, Sam.

-Gracias Bobby. Esperaré a Dean aquí y luego subiré.- el joven sólo trataba de disimular la necesidad imperiosa de tener a su hermano consigo en ese momento.

Bobby entendió y con la excusa de traerle un poco de té, ingresó en la cocina, donde pudo darse cuenta que Dean no había comido absolutamente nada. Pasó a la sala y allí halló al mayor de los hermanos que descansaba en una incómoda posición. Se acercó y lo sacudió levemente.

- Tu hermano está despierto, lúcido y pregunta por tí.

Dean tardó un segundo en entender lo que le decía Bobby, pero en cuanto lo hizo, saltó del sofá y se dirigió al cuarto seguro. Entró con paso lento y dubitativo pero cuando vio a su hermano parado cerca del camastro que lo había cobijado todos esos días sólo pudo arrojarse en sus brazos al mismo tiempo que Sam se abrazaba a él sintiendo uno y otro que ese era el único lugar seguro que siempre habían tenido y tendrían en el mundo. No conocían otro consuelo que tenerse a ellos mismos y eso no podía faltarles. El lazo entre ellos estaba restaurado y era ahora más fuerte que antes, ya que los malos momentos no habían hecho más que reafirmar ese amor mutuo que se tenían.

- Ya todo pasó, Sammy- Dean fue el primero en hablar, tal vez para evitar los momentos embarazosos, que tanto lo perturbaban.

- Si, Dean. Ha sido horrible y me siento como la mierda.

- Te ves como una mierda, hombre.

- Gracias, tu tampoco te ves bien. ¿Qué has estado haciendo además de preocuparte por mí, hermano?- bromeó Sam.

- Bueno, a ver, fui de compras, fui al cine... Joder, Sam, qué diablos querías que hiciera mientras tú sufrías aquí debajo? Pues nada, sólo me he pasado estos días esperando a que te mejoraras. Y gracias a Dios que ahora sí estás bien, Sam.

Como para graficar cuánto se equivocaba Dean, Sam tuvo que apresurarse a llegar al baño, porque los vómitos habían comenzado otra vez. El mayor se apresuró a ayudarlo gentilmente a llegar de regreso a la cama, le masajeó suavemente la espalda mientras pensaba qué más seguiría a eso, cómo diablos se salía de semejante adicción sobrenatural.

El silencio fue interrumpido por las palabras de Sam.

- Dean, no creo que pueda resistir más, estoy agotado.

- No te preocupes, Sammy, estoy contigo, como siempre lo he estado, todo esto pasará, hermanito. Sólo tienes que resistir un poco más. Te daré algo para las náuseas y te prometo que te sentirás mejor.

Acto seguido Dean se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina, donde buscó entre los medicamentos de Bobby lo que necesitaba y regresó a donde se hallaba Sam.

- Vamos Sam, bébelo. Te prometo que todo pasará. Acaso yo te he mentido?

- No, Dean tu no me has mentido nunca, has sido el único en toda mi vida que siempre me ha dicho la verdad y ahora quiero que lo hagas por última vez. Dime, tu no crees que vaya a superar esto, no? Esta adicción va a acabar conmigo y contigo, no es verdad, hermano?

- Claro que no, Sammy, no seas tonto. Vamos a superar esto como hemos superado tantas otras cosas y vamos a patear los traseros de Lucifer y Miguel también. Esos tarados no nos van a tener. Eso te lo juro.- ¿qué podía decir Dean si no una mentira? Era momento de empezar a mentir a su hermano, lo necesitaba, ya que aunque el mayor de los Winchester se daba cuenta lo roto que estaba él mismo, y lo difícil que iba a ser todo, también se daba cuenta de que si no le mentía a Sammy y le daba ánimos y motivos suficientes como para continuar, a éste inclusive le resultaría un acto de liberación decir "si" a Lucifer.

Las náuseas impidieron que Sam pudiera rebatir los argumentos de su hermano pero era lo mejor, él también sabía que necesitaban ser positivos, necesitaban creer que iban a vencer, que iban a ganar esta maldita guerra. Así que cerró los ojos mientras sentía el contacto de la mano de su hermano en su espalda, dejó que el medicamento hiciera su efecto y se fue hundiendo en la inconciencia otra vez.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4.**

**Arrecia la tormenta.**

Cuando notó que Sam dormía, Dean se paró para regresar con Bobby a la sala pero un fuerte mareo se lo impidió. Se plantó firmemente hasta que la habitación dejó de girar a su alrededor y necesitó de toda su determinación para evitar desmayarse allí mismo. ¡Qué verguenza! Dean Winchester actuando como débil niña en edad escolar. – Si me viera papá!.- pensó.Se estaba dejando el pellejo tratando de ayudar a Sammy a superar este momento pero su cuerpo se lo estaba haciendo pagar. Noches y noches sin dormir o casi, días enteros sin comer –y no es que no quisiera comer, sino que desde su encuentro con el Hambre no sentía ninguna necesidad de ingerir alimento- horas de preocupación y angustia... todo eso era mucho aún para él. Y sentía que había llegado al límite de sus fuerzas pero se negaba a reconocerlo. Además no podía abandonar al pobre de Sammy en su hora más oscura. Jamás lo había hecho y no empezaría ahora.

Tomó un trago de agua, respiró hondo y lentamente subió las escaleras para encontrarse frente a frente con Bobby, que lo miraba inquisitivamente.

Trató de esquivar su mirada pero fue imposible.

- Dean Winchester, qué diablos crees que estás haciendo contigo?

- Hey, Bobby, también me alegro de verte- trató de bromear para cambiar de tema.

- Vamos, quiero verte comer algo y luego vas a descansar. Y es una orden, chico.

Dean optó por no discutir y siguió dócilmente a su amigo, quien le preparó un sandwich y se sentó a verle comer. El rubio hizo un gran esfuerzo y trató de comerlo pero dos bocados fueron más que suficientes. Aunque trató, no pudo ingerir nada más. Ni siquiera tocó el helado con el que Bobby trató de tentarlo y éste comprendió que sería un largo proceso lograr que Dean se recuperara. Con una mirada triste, el viejo cazador le ordenó descansar un poco y el joven no tuvo ánimos para discutir. Se dirigió a la habitación y cayó en un sueño intranquilo.

En su sueño, Zacarías le repetía que era un terrible error no decirle que sí a Miguel, le decía que el mundo se iba a acabar por su culpa y que también iba a hacer que su hermano diera el "gran si" a Lucifer, todo por su testadurez.

Se despertó sobresaltado, y en silencio bajó al cuarto de Sam.

Éste estaba despierto y lo recibió con una mirada de gratitud.

- Hola, Sam. ¿Cómo estás?

- Dean, he tenido pesadillas, siento que se me parte la cabeza.

- Está bien, te daré un comprimido para el dolor de cabeza y creo que yo también me tomaré uno.- rió el mayor ocultando su preocupación.

- ¿Y sobre qué has tenido pesadillas? – inquirió el más grande.

- Lucifer me ha visitado en sueños, Dean. Y me ha pedido que sea su traje de carne, dice que todo será más fácil para nosotros dos, que habrá acabado sin que nos demos cuenta y al fin podremos descansar. Estoy cansado, Dean. Tal vez...

- Samuel Winchester!!! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir semejante cosa? Ni tu vas a decir que sí, ni creas que mereces descansar, pequeño rebelde. No habíamos quedado en que íbamos a ganar esta guerra? ¿Dónde diablos está tu determinación, hermano? Siempre has sido tú el que me ha marcado el paso, tú el que me ha mantenido humano y ahora quieres renunciar? No te atrevas, Sam!!!

- Está bien, Dean, tranquilízate. Te has puesto pálido. Me preocupas, hermano. Yo sólo quiero que estemos juntos y bien, eso es todo.

- Oye, te creo, pero ese no es el modo; qué dices si salimos a tomar un poco de aire?

- Ok, vamos, aunque no siento que mis piernas estén muy seguras.

- No te preocupes, hermanito. Yo te sostendré.

"Como siempre lo hice" pensó Dean. "Pero no puedo más, tengo que decírselo en algún momento, no puedo superar esto." –

Bobby se alegró sinceramente cuando vio aparecer por la puerta de la cocina a los hermanos sosteniéndose mutuamente. Los invitó a sentarse y repartió cervezas tal vez para celebrar la ocasión, tal vez para tratar de aparentar que todo había vuelto a la cena se desarrolló sin inconvenientes, salvo el hecho de que Dean trataba de disimular su poco apetito haciendo un nuevo esfuerzo para ingerir algo sólido. Luego de cenar, Sam optó por tomar el primer turno para ducharse y Dean aceptó esperar el segundo turno mientras veía un poco de televisió calma de la noche fue interrumpida por el titilar de las luces de la casa de Bobby, signo inequívoco de presencia demoníaca. Los preparativos de los tres hombres no se hicieron esperar, institivamente se prepararon para la lucha. Por suerte Sam estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para participar en ella, ya que los otros dos cazadores no podrían con lo que parecía un ejército de demonios que trataban de invadir la segura casa de Bobby.

¿Cómo era posible que los demonios supieran su paradero? Los sellos que Castiel había grabado en sus costillas los deberían haber ocultado pero... claro, no todos los demonios son ángeles caídos, así que de alguna manera Lucifer había logrado enviar a su ejército de perros hambrientos a tratar de capturar a Sam.

Revisaron rápidamente todas las líneas de sal que cubrían las puertas, ventanas y toda otra abertura de la casa de Bobby y luego esperaron. La mejor estrategia que se les ocurrió fue permanecer juntos y tratar de repeler el ataque. Éste no se hizo esperar. Los demonios que merodeaban la casa no podían ingresar pero por alguna clase de poder que les fue dado provocaron en los tres cazadores alucinaciones tan vívidas que las consecuencias no se hicieron esperar.

El primero que sufrió el ataque psicológico de los demonios fue Dean, tal vez porque estaba bastante débil a causa de tantos días de ayuno, tal vez porque su espíritu estaba quebrantado y son esas clases de grietas las que primero atacan las fuerzas del mal. Ante la mirada atónita de Dean, se presentó su padre y comenzó a decirle todo lo que él mismo creía de sí.

- Eres una mierda, Dean!!! No has podido proteger a tu hermano y tampoco has sido capaz de matarlo como te lo he ordenado. Nunca esperé demasiado de tí, pero esto es el colmo. Me has defraudado de maneras que ni siquiera imaginas, has arruinado la vida de tu hermano, has jodido el mundo provocando el puto Apocalipsis y todo porqué? Por tu cobardía. A ver si ahora eres capaz de mostrar un poco de coraje. Toma el arma y acaba con tu miserable vida. Ya, Dean! Obedece!

Sam y Bobby notaron que Dean estaba siendo torturado por un interlocutor para ellos invisible pero el rostro del mayor de los Winchester mostraba el sufrimiento a que estaba siendo sometido, esperaron y sólo actuaron cuando vieron que la víctima tomaba un arma y trataba de dispararse a sí mismo. Lograron evitarlo a duras penas y Dean cayó inconsciente. Bobby en ese momento luchaba con la visión de su difunta esposa que le reclamaba el haberla matado en vez de salvarla y eso lo distrajo del hecho de que Sam también luchaba en ese momento con un interlocutor invisible.

* * *

Dejen reviews, me animan a seguir!!! Gracias. Prometo más momentos emotivos y una pronta definición de la historia. Espero que les haya interesado el ataque demoníaco que sufrieron nuestros chicos...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

**La carne es débil pero el espíritu es fuerte.**

Bobby había logrado librarse de la visión de su fallecida esposa que le reclamaba su propia vida, lo había logrado gracias a los años de experiencia sobrenatural y a la fortaleza de espíritu que caracterizaba a este hombre. Además, en el fondo de su mente, algo le decía que la vida de estos dos chicos dependía de que él actuara oportunamente.

Sam había caído en una especie de estupor mientras oía a alguien hablarle, las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, evidentemente estaba profundamente conmovido... John miraba con tristeza a su hijo menor mientras le refería que él siempre había sabido la verdad, que él era un monstruo, una nueva clase de monstruo, tal como le había dicho Dean una vez cuando tuvieron aquella gran discusión. Un monstruo que no merecía vivir y que sólo lo había hecho hasta ahora gracias a la debilidad del mayor de los Winchester que no había podido acabar con su vida, tal como él le había ordenado.

- La única manera de que expíes tus pecados, Sam, es entregándote a Lucifer, deja que él gobierne esta tierra, deja que se cumpla tu designio y así al menos tu miserable existencia habrá valido la pena.

- Papá, no puedes pedirme eso, tu menos que nadie. Tu sabes que las consecuencias serían terribles. Además causaré la muerte de Dean –porque él jamás dirá que si a Miguel- y tú no quieres eso, verdad?

- Debes aceptar, Sam y la vida de tu hermano es un precio muy bajo por acabar de una vez con esta guerra entre ángeles y demonios.

Ese fue el error del demonio que trataba de inducir a Sam a dar su consentimiento: decirle que la vida de su hermano no valía nada fue lo que ayudó a Sam a reaccionar y con un gesto rechazó la alucinación que representaba a su padre.

Mientras Sam parecía recuperarse del ataque psicológico del demonio, Dean recobraba lentamente la conciencia, al igual que Bobby. Pero la batalla no había terminado. Acto seguido, los demonios provocaron en Sam la ilusión óptica de que Dean estaba poseído. Lo veía claramente con los ojos completamente negros, sonrisa socarrona, incitándolo a matarlo o a exorcizarlo, lo primero que pudiera hacer. Mientras esta escena se presentó ante sus ojos, surgió en el chico un deseo irrefrenable de beber sangre demoníaca. Sentía cómo latía la sangre de su hermano por sus venas y la compulsión se hacía a cada minuto más y más fuerte e incontrolable. A pesar de los gritos de Dean, que le aseguraba que era sólo él y no un demonio y que resistiera, Sam atacó, desesperado por el vital líquido.

Afortunadamente, Bobby había alcanzado a llamar a Castiel, quien se presentó espantando a los demonios rápidamente.

- Ustedes deben irse de aquí. Este ya no es lugar seguro para ustedes. Los demonios saben dónde hallarlos y los perseguirán hasta lograr su cometido. Lucifer necesita urgentemente un recipiente y no cejará en sus esfuerzos por obtener a Sam.- dijo Castiel, cuando todo hubo pasado.

- Y qué diablos pasa con la búsqueda de Dios, Cass? Estamos bastante jodidos por aquí, por si no lo notaste.- dijo Dean con un dejo de amargura.

- Lo siento, Dean, hago lo posible pero no es tan fácil como pensaba.

- Sam, ¿cómo estás?- inquirió el mayor

- Bastante bien, considerando todo.

- ¿Sigues desesperado por beber sangre de demonio?

- No te lo voy a negar, Dean. No se cómo voy a hacer para negarme. Esto se está poniendo cada vez más difícil.

Dean notó que su hermano temblaba ligeramente, lo que le demostró que aún no había logrado superar la dependencia psicológica a la sangre demoníaca.

Era imperioso que los Winchester huyeran de la casa de Bobby al menos hasta que Sam lograra controlar completamente su adicción. En este momento en que se hallaba aún débil era presa fácil de los demonios y tampoco estaban listos para la lucha, así que Castiel les sugirió que emprendieran la retirada mientras él creaba un escudo energético que al menos durante unos minutos impediría que cualquier demonio que estuviera en los alrededores los hallara.

- Bobby, ven con nosotros, no se si pueda yo solo con Sam y todo el rollo de la sangre de demonio. Te juro que estoy cansado, ya no tengo fuerzas.- le dijo Dean a Bobby mientras Sam iba por sus cosas a la habitación.

- Lo siento, chico, no puedo. Además, sólo tienen que ocultarse, Sam puede superarlo todo. Tiene la fuerza y lo hará por tí. Y tu tienes que tratar de recomponerte, no te dejes vencer, confía en Sam, no tengas miedo. El lazo que los une es más fuerte que esos hijos de puta que los quieren usar de recipientes. Créeme.

Cuando Sam bajó con los bolsos, sólo tardaron un instante en saludarse y ya estaban arriba del Impala, dirigiéndose raudos hacia el sur.

Dos horas más tarde en la soledad de una perdida ruta interestatal Dean estacionó el Impala y bajó a estirar las piernas un momento. Sam dormía en el asiento del acompañante, parecía descansar pacíficamente. No había señales de que nadie los hubiera seguido. La noche estaba en calma y en el silencio imperante Dean podía oír sus propios pensamientos agolpándose en su cerebro. "¿Puedo confiar en Sam? ¿Cómo evito que tenga más tentaciones? Con este trabajo estará siempre expuesto a la sangre demoníaca. ¿Podrá resistir? Y más importante áun, ¿podré yo resistir?"

El mayor sentía que las dudas lo ahogaban, lo dejaban sin respiración, pero no podía hacer más que confiar y esperar, tal como le había dicho Bobby. Regresó al automóvil y giró su cabeza para ver a su Sammy: al verlo así, tan tranquilo, tan pacífico, tan cercano a él, sintió que ése seguía siendo su hermano a pesar de todo, y sintió que sus menguadas fuerzas renacían poco a poco de sus propias cenizas, cual ave fénix.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6.**

**La esperanza nunca muere**.

Pero al menos durante un tiempo más, Dean Winchester debería seguir siendo el hermano mayor. Cómo iba a hacerlo, esa era otra cuestión.

Luego de su huída se habían dirigido hacia Texas, y allí se habían registrado en un pequeño hotel de carretera, anónimo como tantos otros que hay en el camino. Fueron días aburridos, demasiada calma para la agitada vida que solían llevar los Winchester, pero Dean estaba convencido de que su hermano necesitaba calma y tranquilidad para recuperarse de su adicción, así que él mismo se tragó su angustia, sus nervios y se dedicó a ver televisión con indiferencia, esperando a que Sam volviera completamente a la normalidad y fuera él quien le pidiera acción. Su hermano necesitaba tiempo para estar listo y él se lo iba a dar. Todo el que fuera necesario. Que Lucifer y el puto Apocalipsis esperen.

Lo que Dean no tuvo en cuenta fue su propio estado de ánimo. Casi sin darse cuenta, día a día comenzó a hacérsele más difícil levantarse, perdió todo entusiasmo por las actividades cotidianas y su apetito estaba peor que nunca. Le era imposible ingerir nada sólido. Se mantenía a fuerza de pequeños sorbos de sopa que nunca terminaba. Los mareos lo acechaban cuando se levantaba de la cama, así que optó por no levantarse a menos que fuera indispensable. Cuando no estaba viendo televisión, simulaba que dormía, así podía evitar las preguntas de Sammy, que comenzaba a darse cuenta que lo de su hermano era algo más que simple aburrimiento por no poder salir de la habitación.

Por otra parte, Sam comenzaba a sentir que recuperaba su fuerza física, ya no estaba tan agotado como lo había estado los primeros días, ahora comenzaba a sentir la energía de su cuerpo sano fluyendo a través de él; había recuperado el interés por la investigación y su laptop se había transformado en su tabla de salvación para soportar esta última etapa de su recuperación.

Luego de más de diez días encerrados en ese cuarto de hotel, Sam se atrevió a sugerirle a su hermano que era tiempo de que regresaran a Dakota del Sur, se reunieran con Bobby y planearan los próximos pasos cuidadosamente. La respuesta de Dean lo sorprendió: - ¿Para qué Sam, si total van a ganar lo mismo?

- ¿Desde cuándo eres así de negativo, Dean? ¿No eras tú el que me decía hace unos días que no debía darme por vencido?

- Pura mierda, Sammy. Nada de lo que hagamos va a cambiar el hecho de que seremos los envases de Miguel y Lucifer. Tenías razón, hermano. Es mejor acabar con todo esto de una vez.

- Sam comprendió que lo de su recaída, sumado a todo lo que había vivido su hermano desde que había regresado del infierno había sido demasiado aún para el duro de Dean Winchester. Evidentemente estaba deprimido, había que ayudarlo y rápido. Y esta vez no iba a bastar con decirle que todo iba a mejorar y que él, Sam Winchester, iba a estar siempre con él, que no iba a abandonarle como había hecho en otras oportunidades.

Primero Sam trató de razonar con Dean, cosa extremadamente difícil, considerando lo testarudo que podía ser el mayor, aunque sintiera que la vida se le escapaba.

- Dean, tienes que colaborar conmigo, si no quieres hacerlo por ti, hazlo por mí, ayúdame con esto del Apocalipsis y podré sentirme en paz.

- No tiene caso, Sammy. De esto no hay retorno. Todo está jodido, y no importa quién lo jodió porque no olvides que yo fui el que volteó la primera pieza de este dominó angelical. Tú sólo terminaste lo que yo empecé. Y como tú dijiste, yo te empujé a hacerlo con mi manía de controlarte, de creer que aún eras mi hermano pequeño al que podía mandar a mi antojo. Si te hubiera escuchado, si te hubiera dado tu lugar…- no pudo seguir porque los sollozos atenazaban su garganta y no quería que su hermano lo viera así.

Normalmente Sam hubiera optado por el silencio y hubiera hecho otro intento más adelante, pero el tiempo urgía y también era imperante sacar a Dean de ese estado, así que el menor tomó una botella de whisky que siempre llevaban con ellos como anestésico en el caso de que resultaran heridos durante una cacería y le dio un trago, pasándole la botella al mayor. Su intención estaba clara: tal vez el alcohol le soltase la lengua a Dean. Éste aceptó un trago, miró con tristeza a Sam y no dijo más nada; sólo cuando vio que el menor se servía una generosa dosis de la bebida en un vaso, cambió un poco su actitud. El alcohol quita la inhibiciones, ¿verdad? Pues, ¿qué podía pasar con un Sam desinhibido, sin ataduras? ¿Y si surgía en él el deseo de ingerir sangre demoníaca? Así que Dean le quitó el vaso de las manos, comenzó a beberlo él mismo y le dijo a Sam:

- Muy bien, Dr. Analízame, veamos qué tienes que decir y qué diablos quieres de mí. Anda, Sam, escúpelo de una vez.

Sam quedó muy sorprendido y no supo muy bien por dónde comenzar. No esperaba tamaña disposición de parte de su díscolo hermano… pero, en fin, había que aprovechar la oportunidad.

_ Mira, Dean, yo se que estás muy desilusionado de mí y lamento hacerte pasar por todo esto. De verdad que no era lo que yo quería, pero las cosas se dieron así. Se que debí haberte escuchado cuando me advertiste acerca de las intenciones de Ruby, tu pareces tener un sexto sentido que te alerta sobre el peligro. La verdad es que no quise oírte, no quería creerte. Y ahora todo está bien jodido. Nunca quise causarte daño ni provocar nada de lo que ha sucedido y ahora tampoco deseo seguir bebiendo sangre demoníaca, sólo que mi cuerpo me lo pide, como si fuera parte de mi naturaleza, Dean. Me comprendes?

- Pero ahora no quieres beberla, verdad?- preguntó Dean alarmado.

- No, Dean, digo que cuando las circunstancias son extremas, mi cuerpo reacciona a la sangre demoníaca, está en mí, hermano y no creo que pueda eliminarlo. Sólo puedo controlarlo, y lo haré tal y como te lo prometí, no voy a desilusionarte otra vez.

- Lo se, Sam. Lo se. No es eso lo que me entristece. Lamento la vida que has tenido que llevar, lamento haber ido ese día a Stanford y haberte sacado de tu vida tan cómoda, podrías haber salido de toda esta mierda. Y aunque esa noche Ojos amarillos hubiera acabado contigo, hubieras muerto junto a la mujer que amabas, hubieras muerto en paz, amigo. Hubieras podido escapar de este destino de mierda que parece que estamos condenados a representar. Lamento no poder darte una vida como te mereces, después que papá murió, yo debería haber buscado un medio de vida como para mantenernos dignamente y ayudarte a establecerte, no debería haberte arrastrado a esta loca vida de cazadores de la que no puede salir nada bueno. Debería haber sido más tu hermano mayor. No te protegí lo suficiente. Y si no podía evitar tu destino, debería haber hecho lo que dijo papá, tal vez debería haber tenido el valor de matarte y matarme, y así acabar con todo esto, Sammy. Pero no puedo, entiendes, no puedo!!!! Y ahora los putos ángeles nos dicen que somos los descendientes de Caín y Abel. Supongo que tu eres el descendiente de Caín y yo el de Abel, no? Por qué tenemos que estar condenados a repetir una historia, a repetir un destino? Te diré porque, Sammy, porque no existe el libre albedrío y tú lo sabes, hermano.

La potencia de las palabras de Dean hicieron que a Sam las palabras se le congelaran en la boca, realmente no sabía ni qué decir primero ni cómo decirlo. Pero no podía quedarse callado como había hecho siempre hasta ahora, esperando que los conflictos internos de su hermano se solucionaran por sí mismos. No esta vez.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**.

**La revelación de Sam**.

Sam estaba habituado a que Dean solucionase sus problemas psicológicos él solo. Así había sido siempre. Nunca había tenido que preocuparse por el estado de ánimo del mayor, es más muy dentro suyo estaba convencido que su hermano era de puro acero. A prueba de cualquier cosa. Aunque la realidad había comenzado a mostrarle que no era así o al menos ya no. Además Sam siempre estaba esperando a que su hermano le dijera qué hacer. Así había sido durante toda su vida. Y en este momento tan duro, en lo único en que podía pensar era en esperar las órdenes de Dean, él debía sugerirle qué hacer, indicarle lo que debía olvidar y cómo debía comportarse. Pero su hermano mayor no podía hacerlo, de verdad que se notaba que trataba, pero no podía. Había perdido esa fuerza, ese empuje vital que lo había caracterizado. En realidad, parecía que los cuarenta años que pasó en el Infierno se le habían sumado a sus treinta y un años reales y ahora era un débil anciano de más de setenta.

Sam no se sentía bien consigo mismo, sentía que debía perdonarse, cosa que no podía hacer porque sentía sus hombros cargados de culpa y se preguntaba cómo podía su hermano vivir con la misma culpa y con el peso de sentir que debía salvar al mundo. Y en realidad no podía vivir, por eso es que había optado por enterrar muy profundo dentro de sí mismo todo sentimiento, toda sensación para impedir su propia destrucción. Era un modo muy eficaz de defensa propia, pensó Sam.

- Dean, se que esto te será muy difícil, pero dime que aún queda dentro de ti algo de confianza en mí. Si es así, te prometo no defraudarte, lo intentaré lo más duro que pueda. Pero necesito que confíes en mí, necesito saber que estamos juntos en esto. Necesito que me perdones, hermano.

Las palabras de Sam hirieron el corazón del mayor. Era verdad que aún desconfiaba del más joven, era verdad que no estaba seguro de poder confiar nuevamente en él pero también era verdad que siempre lo perdonaría, y que siempre volvería a confiar en él, aunque lo defraudara miles de veces. Era su hermano pequeño, al que él había criado y nada malo podía salir de él. Sólo que él estaba muy cansado…

- Anda, Sam tenemos que olvidar este asunto, mira yo estoy cansado, no quiero seguir luchando con ángeles y demonios, mi vida está terminada, porqué no huimos a algún lado donde no nos puedan hallar y seguimos con lo que quede de nuestra vida? Y, si, Sam, sí confío en ti. Sí te perdono si es lo que necesitas, aunque yo creo que tú no has hecho nada que necesite ser perdonado. Está en tu naturaleza, tal y como está en la mía joder todas las cosas y destruir las vidas de quienes amo. Y no pido perdón porque se que seguiré jodiendo todo lo mismo que antes, Sam.

- No digas eso, hermano. Tú no has jodido nada, todo lo que has hecho toda tu vida es tratar de mantener a nuestra familia unida a pesar de todos los malos momentos que vivimos. Todo lo has hecho por amor, y eso merece el cielo, Dean. Tienes que esforzarte un poco más, Dean. Necesitamos descubrir el secreto del libre albedrío. Si éste existe, nosotros estaremos bien, estaremos salvados y podremos usar otro camino para acabar con Lucifer.

- Está bien, genio y dónde hallamos ese secreto?

- Creo que dentro nuestro, Dean. He estado pensando y somos nosotros mismos los que lo guardamos en nuestro corazón. Debemos seguir diciendo no. Ambos hemos sido débiles hasta ahora y hemos dicho que sí cuando no debíamos hacerlo, verdad? Yo dije que sí a la sangre demoníaca, tú dijiste que sí a torturar almas en el infierno. Yo rompí el último sello, tú el primero y todo esto porque no sabíamos de nuestro destino y no sabíamos que había alguien que manejaba los hilos de nuestras existencias. Ahora lo sabemos, y debemos resistirnos. Ahora sí tenemos la posibilidad de elegir. Ahora sabemos las consecuencias de ambos caminos. Ahora podemos decir si o podemos decir no, Dean, me comprendes?

- A ver si te entiendo, estás diciendo que los ángeles, los demonios o Dios o quien fuere pusieron a Caín y Abel ante una situación en la que ellos dos no conocían las consecuencias de decir si o no, o sea de elegir, por eso no tuvieron libre albedrío. Los seres que los pusieron en esa situación sabían exactamente qué iban a hacer esos dos hermanos, y si no hubieran actuado como lo hicieron en el primer intento, hubieran seguido provocando situaciones similares hasta lograr que uno mate al otro, en cambio nosotros sabemos de antemano las consecuencias de nuestras respectivas respuestas, y por eso sí tenemos libre albedrío. Y puede ser que esos hijos de puta sigan intentándolo con nosotros, Sammy hasta que digamos que sí… y entonces todo dependería de que tuviéramos la fuerza suficiente para decir que no hasta el último día de nuestras vidas terrenas, hermano. No te parece un poco difícil de cumplir?

- Si, tienes razón, Dean, mira, te voy a dar un ejemplo acerca del libre albedrío que tal vez nos ayude a entender nuestro camino. Cada uno en donde estamos, tenemos la libertad de hacer lo que nos venga en gana, sin embargo a mucha gente le cuesta trabajo entender, que efectivamente el humano goza de libertad, ya que por un lado, Dios conoce lo que sucederá, y por otro nosotros decidimos qué hacer, entonces ¿Cómo explicar el libre albedrío junto a la **omnisciencia **o bien la **omnisapiencia **de Dios? Bien, imagínate que hoy a la tarde te sientas a ver una película de acción, y después de verla conoces la trama e incluso el final, y cuando luego otra persona también desea ver la película, se pone a verla desde el principio, pero como tu ya la has visto, sabes con anticipación en que escena el héroe salva a la heroína, tu ya haz visto la película y estas jugando un papel parecido al de Dios, y los actores son los humanos creados por Él, de ahí que los actores en su momento tuvieron la libertad de elegir que acción tomarían, y tu como un dios, sabes con anticipación lo que sucederá por cuanto ya has visto la película, así es la **omnisciencia **de Dios y el **libre albedrío **nuestro.

- Así que lo que tenga que ser, será, y no debemos afligirnos más. Vaya, muy alentador, Sammy.

- Nuestro futuro no está determinado, es decir escrito, o mejor dicho, está escrito para Dios mas no para nosotros, y a lo que me refiero que siempre tendremos la oportunidad de cambiar nuestra vida o destino tan drásticamente como no lo podemos imaginar, además Caín y Abel no tenían lo que tenemos nosotros…

- A ver, sabelotodo, ilústrame. ¿Qué tenemos nosotros que no tenían ellos?

- Bueno, es obvio. Tú se lo dijiste a Gabriel: nos tenemos uno al otro. Nos mantenemos humanos uno al otro. Somos familia y nos importa lo que le pase al otro. Mientras sigamos así, todo saldrá bien.

- Bueno, por lo visto nuestra esperanza se cifra en hallar a Dios, así que al final tengo que reconocer que esa loca idea de Castiel no era tan desacertada. Tendremos que ayudarle, Sammy. Pero primero me vas a tener que invitar unas cervezas, hermano. Me has mareado con tanta filosofía!!!

Sam no dijo nada, tomó su chaqueta y abrió la puerta del motel, esperando a su hermano que con paso lento salió fuera de la habitación por primera vez en varios días. Respiró profundamente varias veces, miró el sol del atardecer invernal que se ofrecía ante sus ojos y con voz profunda y dulce dijo:

- A pesar de todo la vida es buena, Sammy!

Y Sam tuvo que reconocer que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con su hermano.

FIN

* * *

Grac¡as a todos por haber seguido este fic. Espero que les haya gustado. Ha sido un placer para mi escribirlo. Y sinceramente, si pueden dejen algún REVIEW!!!!


End file.
